Image recording systems are used in many fields. One example is the use in motor vehicles. Optical camera systems (image recording systems) in motor vehicles detect the vehicle surroundings, for example, and supply items of information for further vehicle systems. Image recording systems are used, for example, for night vision applications, for lane-departure warning, and for monitoring the front or rear area of the vehicle.
Image recording systems include an optics holder, an optics carrier (objective) including multiple lenses, and an image recorder on a carrier plate (imager chip).
The optics holder and the optics carrier are manufactured independently of each other. The objectives used often have specially ground lenses.
During the installation of the camera system, care is to be taken that the optics carrier including optics is optically aligned in relation to the image recorder, because only then is it ensured that the image recorder detects the correct image.
For example, an image recording system, in particular for automotive uses, is known from DE 102006008230 A1, including a substrate, an image sensor, which is fastened on the substrate, an optics unit situated in front of the image sensor, and an optics holder connected to the substrate, in which the optics unit is accommodated.
A camera system having an adjustment option, in which the optics carrier may be aligned in relation to the image recorder, is described in EP 1 716 018 B1. An installation system of a camera system is essentially described in EP 2054270 B1.